The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Vehicle and automobile bodies may typically be formed of a number of metal, plastic, and composite outer components that are ultimately mounted on underlying frame components, sometimes referred to as the main rails, or a frame assembly. Various energy absorption systems, such as energy absorbing bumper assemblies, crush lobes, and buckling attachment brackets, are often used to absorb and transfer impact energy from outer components to the frame assembly. Energy absorption systems play an important role with vehicle safety considerations and may be subject to various regulations with respect to both protecting pedestrians and protecting vehicle occupants during impacts of variable speeds. Expanded polypropylene (EPP) foam has been used in combination together with high strength metal beams to provide bumper assemblies with appropriate crash performance. However, each material may be working separately, and heavy metal beams add to the overall weight of a vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved energy absorption system that is less in weight and where the materials better complement one another.